Rapunzel GaJe Dot Com
by Roya Chan
Summary: Gimana ya, Kalau Hunter x Hunter memainkan drama Rapunzel? Pasti GaJe. Emang.. Baca aja deh. Ini Fic paksaan dari adikku. :) Warning: Banyak salahnya. :D


**Hunter x Hunter Bukan Punya Saya.**

**.  
**

**Rapunzel GaJe dot com  
**

**.  
**

Pengen bikin yang rated M, hentai mode lagi off. Disuruh adikku bikin ini. Ya udah. Sekalian di post aja!

* * *

Drama GeJe... Baca aja..

Judul: Rapunzel..

Pemeran:  
Gon: Rapunzel  
Killua: Pangeran  
Hisoka: Nenek sihir  
Shalnark: Kelinci peliharaan Rapunzel  
Feitan: Naga peliharaan Nenek sihir  
Kikyo: Ratu  
Silva: Raja  
Illumi: Tukang es cendol

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, ada soerang nenek sihir yang iri dengan kecantikkan Rapunzel. Diapun menculik Rapunzel dan mengurungnya dimenara tak bertingkat(?).

Hisoka: hahaha.. Rapunzel, Kau disini saja! Dan jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari gudang ini.

Gon: Bukannya menara?

Hisoka: Gue gak punya duit buat bangun menara. Tongkat sihir gue lagi diservis.

Shalnark: Kere lu! Udah jelek, Kere pula! Gak elit!

Hisoka: Diam kau, Kelinci! Nah, Aku akan menyihir tempat ini. Hingga tak dapat dilihat siapapun. Hahaha...

Gon: Kenapa kau sejahat ini padaku, nenek sihir?

Hisoka: Karna rambut panjangmu. Kau juga terlalu cantik plus imut. Bikin iri aja! Huh! *pergi, ngunci pintu*

Hisoka: Wahai nagaku yang perkasa tapi pendek. Ayo kita shoping ke Roxy!

Feitan: Udah ngejek, nyuruh lagi! Ya udah, belihan baju and sikat gigi ya?

Hisoka: Kau itu gk bisa pake sikat gigi. Pake sikat Wc aja deh!

Feitan: Lu kira gue jamban apa?

Hisoka: Mirip sih! *dikeplak author*

~Sementara itu, disebuah kerajaan yang jauh sampai tak kasat mata jika dilihat dari monas, seorang pangeran tampan sedang merenungi nasibnya. Dia masih jomblo.

Silva: Anakku, kenapa kau bersedih?

Kikyo: Kau tampak murung.

Killua: Nyak, Babe, aye pengen punya bini.

Author: Hei. Bahasa indonesia aja. Jangan Betawi. Masa cakep2 ngomongnya Betawi!

Silva: Kalau begitu pergilah. Cari pengantinmu. Kau bebas memilih siapapun. Bahkan, kau boleh menikahi Arillia-chan, pembantu kita.

Author: Pala lo! Gue authornya!

Killua: Beneran, pak?

Silva: Iya.. Pergilah sana!

Killua: Oke. Tapi minta duitnya, buat ongkos angkot!

Kikyo: Nih, 5000 aja!

Killua: Masa keluarga kerajaan dikasih 5000 perak.

Kikyo: Mau kagak? Kalo gak mau ya mana? Gak usah diterima.

Killua: Iya. Aku mau. Ya dah. Aku mau berangkat sekarang.

Silva: Tunggu, Anakku.

Killua: Apa lagi?

Silva+Kikyo: Pakai celana dulu gih!

Killua: Oh, iya. Hehe..

~Dimenara yang lebih tepatnya gudang. Rapunzel dan Kelincinya sedang main monopoli.

Gon: Ah.. Menclok disitu lagi!

Shalnark: Hahaha.. Bayar! Utang lu ke gue 550.000.

Gon: Iya. Ntar aja napa.

~Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kuas rias mendarat di pitak kelinci.

Shalnark: Aduh! Apa'an nih? Kuas rias?

Gon: Sini liat. Wah.. Bagus ya. Ada fotonya Justin bieber. Buat gue ye..

Shalnark: Ya udah. Lagipula aku jg gak riasan.

Gon: Nah, aku mau ngelukis dulu. Gak usah dipake riasan. Muka gue gak level sama nih kuas.

~Dan saat Rapunzel melukis didinding itu, dinding itu bercahaya. Dan tampak sebuah pemandangan Yang indah. Tapi...

Kuroro: Woy, Ngapain ada bolongan disini! Gue lagi mandi! Lu ngintip ya?

Gon: Sorry! Kelinci, tolong hapus!

Shalnark: Iya! Sudah! Lain kali nggambar yang bagusan dikit donk.

Gon: Sorry. Gue pingin kekamar mandi sih.

Shalnark: Ya udah, sono kekamar mandi dulu.

Gon: Iya..

~Pangeran Killua sedang menjelajahi kota itu, Kerajaan Yorkshin tepatnya. Dia berkeliling hampir 7 hari 7 malam, tapi tak dapat menemukan gadis yang tepat untuknya.

Killua: Huuuhh.. Capek! Istirahat dulu ah. Pak, es cendolnya satu!

Illumi: Iya, pangeran. Ini, silahkan. Gak usah bayar, soalnya gak ada kembaliannya. Soalnya duit saya baru dicopet sama tuyul.

Killua: Oh.. *minum*

Illumi: Pangeran tumben kesini. Ada apa?

Killua: Saya sedang nyari pengantin.

Illumi: Oh, mau nikah ya? Tapi belum dapat pasangan.

Killua: Iya. Bisa bantuin gak?

Illumi: Bisa. Saya punya kenalan, nenek sihir. Namanya Hisoka. Dia punya anak culikan namanya Gon si Rapunzel.

Killua: Emang mereka seperti apa tampangnya?

Illumi: Yang Nenek sihir itu, jelek, gak ada cakep2nya, gak mutu, jamuran, panuan, pokoknya jelek deh. Kalau yang Rapunzel, dia cantik, imut, manis, pokoknya perfect deh.

Killua: Rumahnya dimana?

Illumi: Didalem hutan! 30 langkah setelah ada kuburannya Leorio, *author dikeplak Leorio*, ntar klo gak kelihatan ada menara tak bertingkat, triak aja begini: "Hisoka, mak lu kaya kuda! Bapak lu kaya kebo! Muka lu kaya babi! Udah jelek, kere lagi!" Ntar pasti kelihatan menaranya. Mungkin, kalo menaranya udah tinggi lagi, berarti tongkatnya udah selesai di servis. Paham, pangeran?

Killua: Paham. Walau gak semuanya.

Illumi: Pokok tau beberapa, itu dan cukup. Daripada kagak.

Killua: Ya udah, Gue mau pergi dulu. Dadah..

Illumi: Ati-ati ada naganya lho ya..

Killua: Oke.

~Dimenara. nenek sihir pulang setelah 7 hari 7 malam pergi.

Hisoka: Rapunzel! Aku punya kabar baru.

Gon: Ini! Beru pulang bikin ribut. Abis dari mana?

Hisoka: Kita nginep di hotel berbintang-bintang. Kebanyakan bintang, jadi gak biasa ngitung.

Gon: Yeee.. Nah, ada kabar apa?

Hisoka: Tongkat sihir gue selesai diservis.

Gon: Trus, gue harus gulung2 sambil bilang wow gitu?

Hisoka: Gak juga sih. Tapi aku akan mengubah dan meninggikan gudang ini!

Gon: Ya udah.

Hisoka: *liat kuas* Eh, Kuas sapa tuh?

Shalnark: Nemu! Tapi itu dah jadi milik Rapunzel.

Hisoka: Buat gue aja ya? Ada gambarnya JB!

Gon: Ambil aja deh! Lagi pula, Aku males mau ngelukis.

Hisoka: Oke! *keluar*

~Nenek sihir itu pun keluar, dan menyihir menara itu jadi 3 tingkat. Tingginya kira-kira 5 meter.

Feitan: Segitu aja?

Hisoka: Jangan tinggi2. Gue ntar capek kalo mau keatas nemui Rapunzel. Lu juga sih, punya badan pendek!

Feitan: *nggrutu* Kalo aja lu bukan majikan gue, udah gue jadiin keset jamban lu ye..

~Setelah Killua berhasil menjalani 30 langkah sesudah makam Leorio, Killua berteriak sesuai perintah tukang cendol itu. Dan pelindung pun luntur. Dia melihat menara yang tingginya cuma 5 meter. Dia pumemanggil Rapunzel.

Killua: Rapunzel! Oh, Rapunzel!

Gon: *nginguk dari jendela menara* Apa panggil2? Aku lagi main dakon!

Killua: Betapa cantiknya parasmu! Bisakah Aku keatas dan menemuimu?

Gon: Boleh! Tuh, ada tangga. Pake itu aja. Jangan rambut gue! Gue barusan keramas. Jadi masih basah!

Killua: Oke! *Ngambil tangga, naik*

Gon: Nyampe juga lu!

Killua: Karna menaranya gak tinggi, jadi gampang.

Shalnark: Mau apa kau kesini? Kalau kau mau menyakiti Rapunzel, akan ku gigit itu-mu.

Gon: Hush! itu-itu apa'an?

Shalnark: Kaki maksudnya.

Killua+Gon: Oh..

Killua: Rapunzel, maukah kau menikah denganku? Dan menjalani kehidupan ini bersamaku?

Gon: Ayo!

~Dan tiba-tiba nenek sihir memergoki mereka bertiga jalan bersama. Kelinci itu memegangi rambut rapunsel yang panjangnya hampir setinggi menata Eiffel andai saja roboh.

Hisoka: Mau kemana kalian? Kau mau bawa Rapunzel kemana?

Killua: Gue mau kawin sama Rapunzel? Masalah buat lo?

Hisoka: Masalah banget! Gue mau bikin Rapunzel sebagai tawanan agar orang tuanya mau mbayar gue.

Gon: Eh, orang tua gue dah gak ada sejak aku lahir. Aku dirawat bibi gue! Nah, bibi gue ke Jakarta. Kena banjir. Jadi pulangnya agak lama.

Hisoka: Yaahh... Sia-sia dong gue nyulik lo!

Shalnark: Emang!

Hisoka: *naik pitam* Nagaku! Semburkan api pada mereka! Mereka sudah mempermainkanku.

Feitan: Sorry! Gue gak bisa!

Hisoka: Kenapa?

Feitan: Kebanyakan makan Es Krim tadi gue. Jadi api gue mati untuk 3 hari 3 malam kedepan.

Hisoka: Trus gue harus gimana sekarang?

Killua+Gon+Shalnark+Feitan: Pake Im3.

Hisoka: *incorrect face*

Killua: Kalo lu mau dapet duit, gue bakal bayar lu! Tapi lu kudu mau jadi pembantu gue! Gimana?

Hisoka: Boleh deh!

Mereka berlima pun berjalan bersama kekerajaan Yorkshin. Saat diistana Killua.

Kikyo: Killua! Kamu lama banget sih?

Killua: Maaf mak!

Silva: Jadi mana diantara mereka yang akan jadi pengantinmu? Jangan bilang si babi ini! *nunjuk Hisoka*

Killua: Bukan lah, pak! Yang ini! Namanya Rapunzel. Yang babi itu calon pembantu kita.

Gon: Salam, Ratu, Raja!

Kikyo: Oh.. Dia cantik! Rapunzel. Killua, cepet kawin gih! kapan? Minggu depan?

Killua: Besok!

Silva+Kikyo: Oke! Besok!

Beberapa jam kemudian, undangan telah tersebar keseluruh penjuru kerajaan. Besoknya, mereka kawin. Tapi, si Kelinci kagak sedih. Soalnya dia dapet kelinci peliharaan Killua, cewek, namanya Shizuku. Naganya, Dia bisa berkeliaran bebas, tanpa hukum yang menjeratnya. Nenek

sihir, jadi pembantu, dengan gaji 3 juta per bulan. Lumayan lah...

Dan hidup mereka berakhir! Happily Ever After..

~**The End**~

* * *

Hahaha... GaJe kan! Ya udah! Review Plis. :)


End file.
